Death Trap
by ShadyMango123
Summary: My first. Chelsea goes to meet with her best friend, Vaughn, only to have an accident involving sharp, grey rocks. Please tell me what you think of this attempt at a quick oneshot.


_**Ok. This is my first story, possibly my only one. This was originally an English assignment, and I'm not promising a great quality, seeing as though my teacher never actually gave me a grade for it. In addition, it wasn't originally a Harvest Moon story, so I just hope everything works out. **_

* * *

I yawned as I brought my head up from the soft, cushiony pillow. Shaking my long, messy, chocolate brown hair, I swung my legs out of the comforting warmth of my bed, and placed them softly on the cold, hard floorboards. I shivered slightly, but shoved my feet into the warm, fluffy slippers tossed carelessly on the floor. I pulled on a pale blue dressing gown and skipped towards my kitchen. I reached into the pantry and pulled out a cereal box, pouring some of the contents into a bowl, and filling it to the brim with milk. Sitting down at the table in front of the bowl, I began shovelling the cereal into my mouth. I savoured the sugary taste for a moment, and then swallow it. Standing up from the table, I rushed to my bedroom again, without washing the dishes. I slipped into my favourite pair of jeans, and the first shirt my hands came across, and then zoomed out the front door.

I leaned over, supporting myself with my hands on my knees, as I tried to catch my breath.

"You're here," a masculine voice echoed on the large surrounding rocks. I looked up and saw my best friend Vaughn jogging over to me, through the narrow gap I had taken moments before.

"Hey Vaughn," I panted, relieved to see him.

"Hi Chelsea, how are you?" He asked, running his long pale fingers through his silvery locks.

"Not bad, could be better, considering I'm up this early in the morning," I admitted, glaring at him.

Vaughn just chuckled softly and patted my back. I rolled my eyes, and stood up straight.

"So what are we doing?" I wondered aloud.

"Nothing in particular," Vaughn answered.

"What!" I whined. I had been hoping that getting up this early would have a silver lining.

"Stop complaining, and deal with it," he said, frowning.

I groaned, and slowly and steadily made my way out of the cave like place, out into the open air.

"Where are we going?" I sighed, breathing in the earthy scent of the air. The pale finger pointed towards the forest. I narrowed my eyes, but let him lead the way into the dark, dank trees.

"So why are we here?" I complained as I was dragged along by the hand. Vaughn shrugged.

"To talk, I suppose." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Talk about what?" I asked with suspicion obvious in my tone. He shrugged again.

"Nothing in particular," Vaughn answered. I flicked back a stray piece of my side fringe.

"You love that phrase don't you?" I said with annoyance. Vaughn shrugged for the third time.

My temper was running high; I had anger and frustration coursing through my veins. I wanted answers, and if he didn't give them up willingly, I would have to force them out.

"What aren't you telling me?" I exploded, yanking hard on his arm. I swear if I had pulled any harder his arm would have become dislodged. He yelped loudly.

"Chels, I just wanna talk, you know?" He almost pleaded with me. I turned my head and folded my arms childishly.

"If you won't tell me," I started, "then I'm going home."

I blindly took a step forward, hoping to make a dramatic exit.

Unfortunately, while it was dramatic, my exit didn't go as planned. My foot stepped onto nothing but air, and I realised I was already falling. I flung my arms out, trying to grasp something. All my hand hit was the muddy edge of the river I plunged into. My arms were then flailing wildly, attempting to grab hold of Vaughn's hand, which had reached out the second I fell. The surprisingly strong currents in the cool water pushed me quickly downstream, closer and closer to the mouth. Vaughn sprinted along the river bank with me, constantly calling my name, as if saying it would magically lift me out of the water. I tried to paddle to the side, and reached out, just centimetres away from it, when I noticed the jagged rocks I was about to collide with.

I attempted to scream, but the water filled my mouth, causing me to choke before I could get the words out. Only seconds until I became a mangled pile of limbs hanging on a rock like a bat to a cave wall. I shut my eyes tightly, praying for a miracle. That miracle came, when Vaughn's hand shot out and grasped mine, stopping my collision course with the sharp, grey death trap. Vaughn heaved me out of the water, my breath as laboured as an unfit person's after a one kilometre run. I clung to his shirt like a limpet to a rock, hoping that he wouldn't push me away. Instead, Vaughn sat down with me in his lap; his fingers stroked my soaking hair that was plastered to my back. His gentle voice slowed my rapidly beating heart. His body protected mine from the frigid air blowing past us. I looked up at his face, teeth chattering uncontrollably. His brow was creased in an unquestionable frown. His vivid amethyst eyes, while on the outside they seemed angry and annoyed, were actually concerned, and scared. I stared into them with my own sapphire ones, forgetting about the fact that I almost died, and wondering what he was thinking.

"Chelsea," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes gazed into mine, with a strange, unfamiliar emotion. I watched back, intrigued.

"Vaughn?" I said, giving a throaty cough.

His face came down for a moment, pecking my lips gently. I froze. He brushed the hair on my forehead away, before he spoke again.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he murmured.

* * *

_**So, tell me what ya think, no flames please! I really wanna hear your opinion, maybe tell me what grade you think I should've gotten for it :)**_


End file.
